Tears of Pearls-Taito Song Fic
by aerogirl
Summary: This is my first song fic... my first fic actually. PG for yaoi (Taito/Yamachi) R


DISCLAIMER: I in no way own either Digimon or Savage Garden's Tears of  
Pearls. If you think I do, you need a check-up. Anyway, no money will be  
made off of this, it's just for entertainment... blah blah blah... we all   
know how this goes... onto the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato caught himself once again losing his gaze to Taichi Yagami, another   
boy from the summer camp he had been at not more than two days before; the   
boy he had grown to admire even in such a short time.  
  
In a way, Yamato had always known he was different from most kids... but   
not like THAT.  
  
And yet, every time he saw those wild chestnut locks constrained only by a   
pair of rediculous goggles, and looked into those deep brown eyes,   
something inside of him went inside out.  
  
And we stare each other down  
Like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weaknesses  
And hurt still left behind and we cry  
These tears of pearls  
  
Matt decided to tell him. Tai had the right to know. If he got rejected...  
he got rejected. He was already pretty much an outcast. He slowly picked   
up his pace to come from the very back of the group to the front, sidling   
up next to Tai. "Tai? I think the group needs to rest for a while." Matt  
said, hoping his excuse to stop would work. Apparently Tai agreed, nodding   
in response, bringing an audible sigh of relief from the group. Matt then  
looked back at Tai. "Besides, I need to talk to you."  
  
Tai shrugged, sitting down on a rock next to his Agu-buddy. "So, talk."  
  
"Not... here." Matt said, looking around nervously.  
  
"Matt, say it here or not at all. I'm sick and tired of walking myself. If  
you wanna say it bad enough, you'll say it."  
  
Matt sighed, slumping to sit on the same boulder as Tai. "Well... as long   
as you promise not to flip out."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"No, REALLY."  
  
Tai shrugged once again. "I said sure."  
  
Matt glanced to the rest of the group, glad they were all quite a bit away.   
He leaned in toward Tai, putting his mouth near Tai's ear. "Tai, I think  
you desreve to know that... I... I... think you're... you know... sorta..."  
  
"Sorta what?"  
  
"Well... beautiful."  
  
Tai literally fell of the rock. "YOU THINK I'M WHAT?"  
  
Matt's head dropped. "L-listen man... I'm sorry... I just..." he looked   
over his shoulder, standing up. "Gabumon, come on." he began walking   
towards the forest.  
  
"Where are we going, Matt?" Gabumon inquired.  
  
"Away." Matt answered simply, disappearing into the forest, his dog-lizard  
close behind.  
  
Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls  
  
"What do you think that's about?" Sora asked, hand on her hip.  
  
"Mimi shrugged. "Boys. Who knows 'em?"  
  
It took a moment before it could actually register in Tai's mind that Matt   
had run off. "Damnit! Matt! MATT!!" He stood at the edge of the forest,   
yelling. He looked to his Digimon. "Come on Agumon. Time for a hike."  
  
Detectable groan from the lizard.  
  
Tai silently went in search of Matt. The dangers of this world could put  
him in danger. iDid Matt really mean that? But... and... do I? I'm not...  
am I? I'm... to young to even think about that! And... that's just wrong!  
And... MATT?! I've known the guy two days and we've already gotten in three  
fights! Besides... I'm just not... /i Tai shook his head in exasperation.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
Matt laid on his stomach by the river bank, his now un-gloved hand  
brushing across his reflection. iWhy Tai? He hated me enough already; why   
did I have to tell him that?! Baka baka baka.../i Matt couldn't help but   
cry at the thought of Tai absolutely despising him. He burried his face in  
his arms, a worried Gabumon looking on, unable to understand what was   
bothering his friend.  
  
"Ow! Damnit! Agumon, watch where you step. That was my foot!"  
  
Matt was crying so hard at the time, he didn't even hear someone   
approaching.  
  
Your kisses are like pearls  
So different and so rare  
But anger stole the jewels away  
And love has left you bare;  
Made you cry... These tears of pearls  
  
Tai froze as he heard a familiar sound. Crying. Being a big brother, he was  
well associated, but this one turned his gut. The voice wrenched between  
the sobs tore at Tai, making himself want to choke up.  
  
iIs this over me?/i Tai asked himself. i Does he really care that   
much? /i He froze, unable to move. His usual wise-cracking mind was gone  
and replaced with a near-empty one... well, it was always nearly empty,   
but this was void of almost anything for several seconds.  
  
Well I could be the tired joker  
Pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness  
Just so I could win  
Maybe cry... these tears of pearls  
  
Matt didn't know what it was, but he sensed that he should look up. He  
lifted his head only to see Tai on the other bank of the narrow brook, some  
unreadable expression on his face. "I'm sorry Tai... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tai picked his way carefully across the rocks in the brook to get to Matt,   
looking up as he heard the apology. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tai plopped down on his stomach next to Matt. He looked down to the river,   
where Matt had slowly reverted his gaze to.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions  
We keep locked away from all the world.  
  
"I hate you." Tai said simply. "You know that." Pause. Matt's gaze looked  
even more depressed, if that was possible. It was only then that Tai   
finished. "But for some god-awful reason, I think you're beautiful too."  
he paused yet again. "And I think... I love you."  
  
Matt's gaze locked on Tai, disbelieving, part of him thinking it was some  
sort of trick. He searched Tai's eyes carefully, finding his suspicions   
were false. "Y-you do?"  
  
"Does this say?" Tai asked. Matt tensed as Tai placed a hand behind his  
head, then relaxed as Tai pulled him in, their lips meeting in a kiss.  
  
Never had Matt kissed anyone... neither had Tai. He hoped he was doing it  
right, because, for some reason, he wanted to please Yamato more than   
anything.  
  
Not quite going into a french, as the kiss ended, Tai simply slid his  
tongue over Matt's lips playfully.  
  
Tai laughed softly as Matt pinned him to the ground, smiling broadly. "I  
love you too, Taichi."  
  
We twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death, the death of you  
  
"Tai?? Where are you?"  
  
Tai and Matt's heads shot up as they heard Sora calling.  
  
Tai's expression faded to one of worry. "Please don't tell her. I'd like to  
live to see tomorrow."  
  
Matt nodded. "Alright... noone finds out... just yet."  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um... that's it. Okay, I know it's seriously cheesy... but, give me a   
break, it's my first! So, please review. First Digimon song fic, first song   
fic, first Digimon fic... first fic.... all of them. 


End file.
